Cat's Party Nightmare
by Cat Shapiroo
Summary: Cat and her friends are invited to Beck's Halloween party. There's a lot of people there and a lot of partying and alcohol. Cat is looking forward to meeting cute guys and when she does meet one, her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on you guys, we're going to be late!"

Cat shouted as she put her black heels on.

"Relax, Cat," Jade called out from Tori's room. "It's a Halloween party. No one is going to be on time anyway."

She looked at herself in the mirror and straightened her costume out. Jade was going to Beck's party as a corpse bride, a sexy one at that. Beside her was Tori who was applying some lipstick. She was going as a cop.

The doorbell rang, breaking the silence between them.

"I'll get it!" Cat chirped.

Tori looked at Jade.

"That's probably Robbie," she said.

"What's he dressed as?" Jade asked.

"I don't know but he said something about having magical powers."

Jade rolled her eyes. Knowing Robbie, that could be anything. They went downstairs to see Cat hugging Robbie.

"Robbie, hi!" She said. "Wow, you look so cool!"

Robbie grinned and tipped his hat.

"Why thank you, fair lady. I see you're dressed up as a cat...again."

Cat smiled and adjusted her cat hair band. "Of course. You know I love kitties."

Jade walked over to him and smirked.

"A wizard? This is the great costume you've been hinting about for the past week?"

Robbie frowned.

"Hey, I like it. My mom made me this costume!"

Tori lay a hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"Well I think he looks fantastic," she said, looking at Jade.

"Who cares what you think," she muttered and she walked out of the house. Tori rolled her eyes and they started driving to Beck's house. As they were driving, Cat remembered something.

"Oh you guys," she said. "I totally forgot my phone at Tori's house!"

Jade looked up from the road to look at Cat in the mirror

"Who cares, you're not going to need it. We'll just get it when we come back."

Cat scratched her chin.

"I don't know...I always have my phone with me."

Tori, who was sitting next to Cat, said, "Jade's right. We're going to a party to have fun, not to stare at our phones all night."

Cat looked at her with uncertainty.

"I guess you're right."

With that settled, Robbie turned on the radio and they jammed out on the way to the party.

"Do you guys think there'll be any cute guys there?" Tori asked.

"Ouu, I hope so!" Cat bubbled.

"I want to dance with a cute guy at Beck's party."

Robbie turned around and looked at Cat who was sitting in the back seat.

"Hey, you can always dance with me," he suggested.

"Oh, Robbie," Cat giggled. "But you don't know how to dance."

Jade laughed.

"Hey, I can dance," Robbie said. "I've been practicing with Rex."

"Where's Rex now?" Tori asked.

"Oh, he didn't want to go to the party," Robbie replied. "He thinks he's too grown up for Halloween parties."

Jade stopped at a red light.

"I don't know, Robbie. This party isn't going to be very childish. Beck is having tons of people over and alcohol too."

Cat's eyes widened.

"Alcohol? No way!"

Tori smiled. "Don't worry, Cat," she said. "You don't have to drink it. I don't think any of us will even be doing that. It's mostly for everyone else."

"Phew!" Cat said, feeling relieved.

She wasn't into that sort of stuff.

"Beck and I will probably drink a little but that's it," Jade said.

Tori turned her phone on and went on the slap to update her profile status.

"On our way to Beck's Halloween party! Feeling excited ? -Tori Vega"

Cat was also excited for the party. She had a feeling tonight was going to be different and unforgettable.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's Party Nightmare: Chapter 2

Tori rang on Beck's doorbell with the others behind her. The music was so loud that they could hear it outside. She rang again but no one answered.

"Move it, Vega," Jade said as she pushed Tori to the side and twisted the door handle. It was unlocked.

"Thanks," Tori said sarcastically.

They walked into Beck's house to see it was packed with people from Hollywood was dancing to music, eating, and some were making out on couches. There was a flashing multicolored disco ball on the ceiling that threw spots of color in the dark room. The smell of alcohol was faint but it was there. Beck spotted them and walked over.

"Hey, guys! Glad you could make it." He greeted. He then took Tori's hand and they disappeared into the crowd. Jade found Andre dancing with some friends and she joined them.

Robbie looked at Cat. "So what do you want to do?" He asked. Cat thought about it for a second.

"Let's eat first! I didn't get to eat anything at Tori's!" She had to speak loud for Robbie to hear her over the roaring made their way to the kitchen. There was pizza, chips, bottles of alcohol, and coca cola. Cat poured coke for Robbie and herself in plastic red cups and they both got a slice of pizza. After a few sips of her soda, Cat went to the bathroom.

"Be back in a bit!" She said. When she came back, Robbie wasn't in the dimly lit kitchen anymore. Instead there was a tall guy she'd never seen before.

"Hey. I'm Dave," the guy said.

Cat smiled.

"Hi, I'm Cat!"

Dave nodded.

"I know who you are."

Cat looked him up and down, trying to see if she recognized him. He was wearing black jeans and a grey v-neck. A long silver cross necklace hung around his neck and he had messy dark brown hair. She thought he good.

"How do you know me?" Cat asked. "I've never seen you before. He grinned at her.

"Everyone knows you," He said. "You're Cat Valentine, one of the prettiest girls at school." Cat giggled and twirled her hair.

"Thanks!"

Dave handed her a cup. "This is your coke from before. You should finish it before it gets warm."

Cat took the soda from him. "Kay Kay," she said. It was fizzing a little. He watched her as she drank it. His dark eyes glinted at her.

"So do you want to dance?" Dave asked her. Cat nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! I'd love to dance." She dumped the leftover contents in the sink and nodded. He slipped his arm around her waist and they joined everyone else in the living room. Cat smiled all the way. A fun party and a cute new guy? Things were going good. She couldn't wait to tell Jade about him later, wherever she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's party nightmare-Chapter 3

*Sorry it took me so long to make the next chapter. I was busy with school &amp; work!*

Dave led Cat into the living room. They blended in with everyone else in Beck's crowded house.

Cat whipped her red hair in the air and moved to the music. Her favorite songs were playing loudly and she sung along to it.

Dave and the other party members danced around her. They bumped into her from time to time. She didn't care about it though. Cat never felt so alive and free.

Andre saw them from a distance and he smiled at her but she didn't see him. The room was dark and the only source of light was the splashes of color from the disco ball. As Cat danced and twirled around, her sparkly short black skirt jumped up with her. Flashes of her hot pink underwear started showing. Cat was having such a good time that she didn't notice or care.

"Woooo!" Cat shouted and raised her arms in the air. "Dance with me, Dave!"

Dave stopped short and watched her. He was enjoying the view of her skirt going up.

"Come here kitten," he said. He grabbed Cat and pulled her close.

Before she could react, he started grinding up against her. She immediately felt uncomfortable being this close with a guy she barely knew. "Whoa," she said with her face pressed against his chest. "Can you stop?"

Dave ignored her and continued to rub himself against her. His hands trailed underneath her skirt and he grabbed her small ass with his strong hands. He slapped it hard.

"Oh my god," Cat gasped. "What are you doing?" That's never happened to her before. Sure, she's been to a few parties but there wasn't any of this.

"Relax Cat," he said in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you ...you be good." He kissed her neck.

Cat let out a small cry and tried to push him off of her.

"I don't want to dance with you anymore!" She shouted but her voice was muffled by the loud music. Dave looked down at her. "Just go with it, Cat," he said. "I know you're new to this so I'll guide you."

He put his arms around her waist to draw her in closer but she membered something Jade taught her.

And that was to knee a guy in the balls if he was bothering her. Cat acted quickly and kneed him hard.

"Fuck!" Dave let out. He knelt over in pain and Cat ran off, pushing past the crowd.

"Jade! Tori!" She shouted. Someone elbowed her in the cheek. She kept moving, trying to find at least one of her friends to protect her from Dave. She searched the busy house for a few more minutes until she ran into Trina.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Trina snapped. "You almost spilled my drink on my brand new dress. Well it's actually Tori's dress but it looks way better on me don't you think?"

Cat looked at her. "Um, yeah it looks good." The dress was a little too small on her but Cat wasn't about to say that. "Wait, what are you doing here? I didn't know Beck invited you to his party."

Trina laughed. "Of course he invited me, silly. You know Beck really likes me. I'm going to dance with him later when Tori isn't around." Cat wasn't really listening to Trina.

"Okay Trina listen," Cat said quickly. "There's a weird guy who was like touching me and he wouldn't leave me alone."

Trina took a sip of her drink. "What guy? Is he cute?" Cat sighed. Trina wasn't the right person to talk to. She craved attention from any guy. So she just said, "If you see Tori or Jade tell them I need them!"

But Trina already walked off and was dancing with a boy in her class. All of a sudden, a hand clamped down on Cat's shoulder. She froze.

Behind her, she heard Dave say, "Miss me? You didn't think I'd let you go that easy now would you?"

She didn't know what to do. Dave grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back the way a cop arrests a person. Like this he led her to another room where it was less crowded. Cat realized it was Beck's room. Dave let go of her arms and pushed her onto the bed. Cat tried getting up but he got on top of her and pinned her down again. She screamed as she beat her fists against his chest but it was no use. It didn't seem to affect him at all. He jabbed his knee in between her thighs to spread her legs. Dave looked at her with hungry eyes.

"This is going to be so fucking sweet," he said. "I've waited for this for so long." She looked at him in a haze and d't say anything. She felt dizzy. Dave clasped one hand around Cat's tender neck and slipped his other hand under her skirt. He felt her up with protruding fingers.

He was only separated by the thin material of her underwear. Cat's eyes widened as he stroked her most private area. She felt nauseous.

"No, n-not there. Just let me go. Please, Dave." she slurred. Her voice was thick and heavy. That was different. What was happening to her? She felt strange, like she was in a dream. She squirmed underneath him trying to escape but his weight crushed her tiny body. She could barely breathe and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Squirm all you want, Cat," Dave said. "You're just turning me on even more. You're all mine tonight."

But Cat didn't hear him very well. He sounded so far away.

The room was spinning around her and she was drowsy.

Dave smiled with satisfaction.

"The drugs are finally kicking in," he said. "Good for her sake. She'll barely know what hit her."

Cat blinked several times, as if trying to keep her eyes open.

She opened her mouth to say something but her words jumbled up. Dave got up and took his pants and boxers off.

He was incredibly hard. He tore her all of her skimpy clothes off and tossed them on the floor. He was going to take her virginity right then and there. "You won't be so innocent when I'm done with you," Dave said to her and a grin spread across his face. Cat lay exposed and helpless before him. Now he could really do what he wanted. She was at his mercy.


End file.
